Spin The Bottle, Eh?
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: A short, boredom inspired fan fiction.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did...

* * *

"I'm bored..." Ron said for what seemed to be the thousandth time over the dull chatter of the classroom. 

Harry nodded in agreement with him, and Neville stirred from his sleep.

"Then read a book Ron.." Hermione said, not glancing up from her own book.

McGonagall was late for class, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were just lazing around.

"I don't wanna read a book.." Ron's voice seemed too rise to a loud whine, and he dropped his head on the desk.

"We could play Spin The Bottle.." Hermione spoke up, causing Lavender and Parvati sitting beside her too squeal loud enough to crack a glass window.

Ron, Neville and most of the other students in the class turned their heads to look at Hermione. She looked at all the confused faces, and closed her book, putting it on the desk.

"Its a muggle game. You sit in a circle, and you spin a bottle. Who ever it lands on, you have too..kiss." She finished.

Within seconds, every Gryffindor in the class had gotten up and sat in a circle on the floor, and after a small flick of Hermione's wand, they had a glass bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Sounds stupid Granger...Who would want to kiss any of you?" Came the drawling voice of Draco.

A snicker from most of the Slytherins followed his statement, and then Hermione turned her head to look back at Draco.

"Whats this? Big bad Drakey is scared of kissing some Gryffindors?" She asked, a trace of laughter in her voice.

A roar of laughter erupted from Harry, Ron, Neville, and the other gryffindor boys. The girls giggled quietly from behind there hands, and when he wasn't looking a few of the Slytherin's did as well. Malfoy scowled, and got up from his seat.

"I'm in on this." He said, and walked over to the circle and sat himself down inbetween Neville and Lavender.

Almost at once, the Slytherins followed, and the whole class was sitting in a somewhat neat circle on the ground.

"So, who is going first?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Well..I will.." Dean Thomas raised his hand. He took the bottle, and spun it. They all watched as the bottle started to slow, and landed on Pansy Parkison. At once, the entire class burst out in laughter, as Dean and Pansy slowly moved into the middle. They leaned forward and kissed quickly, pulling away and scurrying back to their spots.

Parvati was next, she landed Blaise Zabini. They crept into the middle and kissed, then moved back to their original places.

The next two to go were Millicent Bulstrode and Seamus, who looked like he was going to throw up.

"Catch!" Blaise hollered, picking the bottle up and throwing it at Draco, who caught it, dropped it, then caught it again. He placed it on the floor and spun.

As it stopped, his face paled. He twitched, looking at the person he now had to kiss.

"No. No. NO. Nooooo. That is just NASTY!" He spat.

"Ohh, too bad Malfoy. You have too. So go ahead!Quick now." Hermione smiled at him, trying to hold back the laughter.

"I will not kiss Potter!" He yelled again.

Harry was sitting there, frozen in place. He looked disgusted beyond all belief.

"Mione, this is a bit cruel.." Harry started.

The rest of the class was silent, watching them to see what would happen next. Lavender, Parvati and Pansy looked completely heartbroken, all the boys looked sympathetic, and Hermione looked like her wish had just come true.

"Just do it.. Or there will be consequences." Hermione said, giggling softly.

Draco and Harry quickly scuttled into the middle of the circle.

"This doesn't mean I like you Potter.." Draco snarled.

"I just don't want to get jinxed by the mudblood." This comment got another snicker out of the Slytherin crew.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you damnit, don't call her a-" Harry growled, but was cut off by Draco kissing him, his soft and cold lips pressing hard against Harry's own.

Everyone in the room froze in shock, watching this infront of them. Harry felt himself start to slowly kiss Draco back. There was a flash, and then a voice.

"Mr Malfoy?Mr Potter!What on earth is going on here!" McGonagall shrieked.

Draco and Harry instantly pulled away to look at their stunned professor. Everyone else got up and ran back to their desks, whispering about the kiss that would be known by all before lunch time.

"Go sit down.." McGonagall said, and walked up too her desk, now and then throwing nervous glances at both boys. They both jumped up and ran to their respective desks, spitting and rubbing their lips over and over.

Hermione on the other hand simply grinned. She then pulled out the picture that she had managed to take of them in the moment. _Ohh, this could be lots of fun._


End file.
